1. Field of the Invention
It is the formidable object of this invention to collectively identify with what pertains to muzzle loading firearms with emphasis on a device designed to measure, transport, and dispense powder as used in the art of muzzle loading firearms such as rifles, pistols, and shotguns.
2. Reference to Prior Art
While keeping in the tradition of the art and sport of muzzle loading firearms such as rifles, it is necessary to employ certain appendages for complete exercise of the process which therewith requires a sequence of steps. Having first readied the firearm, it is there that a device used to measure, and then pour powder into the firearm muzzle, hence a cloth patch dressed with a compression sealer is placed with sealer side down upon the muzzle, together with a projectile atop the cloth patch and forced into the muzzle with a ball starter, and continually through the barrel with a ram rod to the breech. Thus complete, a percusion cap is then placed on the nipple concluding the process. It is therefore necessary to have on hand a measuring device, a quantity of powder, sealer, patches, projectiles, and percusion caps.
Thereabove, with reference to such measuring devices appertaining thereto, as can be cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,606 to Griffin, which attempts to automate said process thus destroying the authentic concept of muzzle loading with which said device provides that a single device is so constructed with multiple compartments for carrying powder, projectiles, and percusion caps which therein concludes that simplicity in construction; which is not obvious therewith, is unquestionably of the first importance; in order that those who are to use them may readily comprehend their principles and utilities.
Additional examination of prior related art as there granted in United States Patent to Wilburn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,889 relevant to application and construction, nothing appears to be complicated, on the contrary, the only merit which consists therewith, is a method of multiple application which may not always be mechanically dependable or safe to use which will perplex the operator and cause more than common attention thereto, and if perchance it fail in operation, which is complexity of construction would necessarily occasion, one looses all confidence in its power of execution.
And, while devices of prior related art require an adjustment to measure powder which may be accomplished by loosening a set screw or ring which then allows a scale or sleeve to be manually corrected and set according to a particular desired amount therealong to an exterior or interior granular mark.
And, while devices of prior related art invariably have no effective method of use to prevent excessive powder loss due to wind, nervousness, and lack of experience caused by the necessity of pouring powder from a flask filling said device to the open top resulting in overflow, hence pouring the contained powder from said device into the firearm muzzle causing further loss. And, while devices of prior related art as referenced hereabove will occasion an adjustment, have no effective method to prevent powder loss, and complexity of construction will there combined cause more than reasonable time of execution.
Teachings of prior related art have made available many areas of improvements, of which have been implemented into functional use which is the objective of this invention and will therefore distinguish it from that which has been determined as old. Further research and use has revealed that practical field use of devices of prior related art with reference to safty, convenience, and mechanical dependability uniquely characterizes this invention.